The present invention relates to a sensor device for detecting wetting of a windshield.
German Patent 197 01 258 describes a sensor device that operates according to an optoelectronic principle for controlling wash/wipe systems for automotive windshields. The sensor device has multiple transmitters and at least one receiver for injecting and outputting via a coupling means a defined radiation into and out of the windshield whose wetting due to moisture or soiling is to be measured. The radiation is completely reflected at least once in the windshield on the (dry) surface of the windshield due to the injection angle and finally is outputted again to a receiver at a predetermined location. Total reflection is prevented by wetting of the surface of the windshield (air, water, ice, soiling, fog, etc.), resulting in wetting-dependent radiation losses due to output of a portion of the radiation from the original beam path, e.g., due to water droplets. The diminished radiation detected by the receiver is outputted as a sensor signal to a signal processing arrangement, where it is analyzed with regard to controlling a wash or wipe system for an automotive windshield, for example. A controller controls the wiper motor in continuous or interval wiping mode as a function of the sensor signal analyzed.
According to German Patent 197 01 258, the transmitters are arranged concentrically around the receiver on the coupling means or concentrically in sections, the coupling means having a circular or toroidal design, Thus, a circular base area is spanned by transmitters, receivers and coupling means. For this reason, the sensor, i.e., the sensor casing, is in the form of a round cylinder.
The sensitive area of the sensor is defined by the sum of the measuring ranges of the windshield between a transmitter and the respective receiver, i.e., the one receiving the radiation. The measuring range is understood to be the range on the wettable side of the windshield within which the transmitter radiation is completely reflected in the absence of wetting, and therefore the transmitter radiation can be outputted more or less in the measuring range because of wetting of the windshield.
One disadvantage here is that the same number of transmitters must be used for a given number of measuring ranges, i.e., sensitive area. However, a large number of transmitters and/or receivers leads to high manufacturing costs.
Another disadvantage is that the large number of transmitters and the circular arrangement of transmitters lead to a relatively great extent of the sensor and its contact area on the windshield and therefore make the sensor noticeable and cause interference for the driver of the vehicle when it is mounted within the wiping area on the windshield, as is customary today.
The sensor device according to the present invention has the advantage that two measuring ranges of the sensor can be achieved on the wettable outside of the windshield with only one transmitter, because a light guidance body that injects the transmitter radiation into the windshield has at least one structure with which the transmitter radiation emitted by the transmitter is collected and/or parallelized in two different directions.
It is especially advantageous that the light guidance body outputting the transmitter radiation from the windshield still has at least one structure with which the transmitter radiation from two different directions detected by the receiver is focused on the receiver. Thus, a sensor device with four measuring zones, i.e., sensitive areas, can be implemented with an arrangement of two transmitters and two receivers with the respective structures of the light guidance body, where the light guidance body also has a small extent and the sensor device has a small contact area on the windshield.
It is also advantageous that these structures have optical lenses or optical surfaces between the ambient medium and the light guidance body with the transmitter or receiver at the focal point. Thus, additional lenses or optical elements in the beam path are unnecessary, and thus the structural design of the light guidance body is simplified, and the overall size of the sensor device is greatly reduced.
For the purpose of optimization of the device, it is advantageous to set the beam angle of the two parallelized transmitter beams emitted by the transmitter at approx. 100xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0. Thus, the two optical surfaces of the structures can be arranged without any mutual overlap, so that resolution of the focused beams is high.
It is also especially advantageous to arrange two transmitters and two receivers so that their images in a plane parallel to the windshield form the corner points of a parallelogram, with the beam angle of the transmitter radiation bundled on the receiver from two different directions is approx. 60xc2x0 to 80xc2x0. The structure focusing on the receiver thus has two overlapping optical surfaces, but they do not cause any interference in focusing the beams on the receiver.
In addition, the optical axes of the structures of the light guidance body are preferably aligned at an angle of inclination of approx. 45xc2x0 to the windshield. Therefore, the transmitter radiation in the light guidance body can be injected into the windshield without further deflection, so that when the windshield is clean and dry, the light is completely reflected on the outside of the windshield and is relayed further in the windshield.
When the transmitter is arranged on a circuit board parallel to the windshield, the angle of inclination of approx. 45xc2x0 also permits an optimal light yield of the transmitter, because when using a light emitting diode or a chip with a luminous surface parallel to the windshield as the transmitter, the radiation it emits in a solid angle is subject to Lambert""s cosine law.
Due to the advantageous arrangement of the two transmitters and two receivers in the form of a parallelogram, the contact area of the sensor on the windshield is preferably rectangular or also a parallelogram. An oval contact area of the sensor with an oval light guidance body is also possible.